


A Grimm Family Fourth of July Picnic

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: The grimm gang join the eisbiber lodge for some fun American Independence Day activities.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade, Rosalee Calvert/Monroe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	A Grimm Family Fourth of July Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Lets pretend all of the bad stuff in the real world is not happening.

“The eisbiber lodge is hosting a Fourth of July picnic on the lake.” Bud Wurstner told Nick. “Every eisbiber will be bringing enough food to feed an army. You all have to come just so there won’t be as many leftovers.”  
The entire gang happily agreed to go.  
Trubel was very excited when she heard there would be not just one but three different eating contests.  
“Hot dogs, pie and ice cream.” Bud informed the group. “And they’ll be conducted in that order.”  
Trubel and Wu entered all of the eating contests.  
“Aren’t you guys worried about making yourselves sick?” Monroe asked.  
“It’s like you’ve never met me.” Wu snarked.  
No one was surprised, and her fellow competitors were not even upset, when Trubel was the winner of both the hot dog and the pie eating contests.  
She practically inhaled her food. She had never worried about manners or looking like a proper lady, so getting her face in a pie was no problem.  
What was a surprise to everyone was seeing Adalind enter the pie eating contest.  
Nick remembered when he first saw her, calling her high maintenance, nothing but trouble. She had worn designer clothes and diamond jewelry. And yet here she was with her hair tied back, consuming a large pastry face first.  
“I really love the strawberry peach pie Phoebe Wurstner made.” Adalind explained, peach strawberry filling and pie crumbs all over her face and shirt.  
Nick had to admit she looked pretty adorable.  
“Can I enter the ice cream eating contest?” Diana asked.  
“Are kids allowed to join?” Adalind asked Bud.  
“Of course.” He replied. “That’s why we had the contest in the order we did. So the children couldn’t fill up on desserts.”  
“Was that the eisbiber women’s idea?” Nick asked with a grin.  
Bud seemed to miss his point. “Yes, how did you know?”  
There was an hour between each eating competition. Allowing the food to digest. During those times, fun activities were underway.  
“Nick, dear, could you help set up for the baseball game? Your wife said you played as a boy.” Phoebe asked. Her voice was as sweet as honey, but her demeanor was one that said, “Do as I ask or there will be hell to pay.” So of course, Nick did as he was asked.  
Unfortunately, there were a few problems when it came to dividing into teams. First, several of the men argued over who was to be team captain.  
The eisbiber wives solved that problem by telling them to shut up, that no one needed to be captain.  
What turned out to be the biggest problem was dealing with the non eisbiber players.  
Mostly; who got Nick on their team.  
Trubel helped by offering to play on the opposite team Nick was on.  
“But she’s a girl.” One eisbiber male was heard whining.  
“She’s a grimm.” About twenty different eisbiber responded vehemently.  
The eisbiber male crunched in on himself and backed away, choosing to sit on the bleachers as a spectator.  
“You can’t make a wife play on the opposite team as her husband. So the hexenbiest has to be on the same team as the grimm.” Billy pointed out.  
“You mean Adalind has to be on the same team as Nick.” Phoebe said in exasperation. “They don’t call each of us eisbiber when talking to us so we need to address them by their first names.  
“Either way, if one team has a grimm and a hexenbiest then the other team should have a super powerful wesen with their grimm.”  
So Monroe got roped into joining the team Trubel was on. And Rosalee was put on the same team to observe the no separating spouses rule.  
Even though Hank was human, he was tall, strong and a trained police officer, so the eisbiber all agreed that he needed to be on the opposite team from the other trained officer, who also morphed into a beast when in danger, Sergeant Andrew Wu.  
Wu was placed in the team with Nick and Adalind while Hank went with Trubel, Monroe and Rosalee.  
“Maybe I can get even with Trubel for beating me in the hot dog eating contest.” Wu said when he took his place.  
“Remember honey, you can’t use your powers.” Adalind gently told Diana when the younger hexenbiest joined her mother and stepfather.  
Some eisbiber proved to be very athletic. Other eisbiber proved to be great for a good laugh.  
The game was ground to a halt no less than four times because the ball went over someone’s head and no one could find it.  
“It’s only the top of the fifth inning?” Nick observed. “Maybe we should put a tracking device in the ball.”  
Everyone expected Nick to hit the ball as hard as he could, aiming for a home run. So everyone spread out as far as possible in the outfield.  
However, whether he was being a good strategist or just a little shit, Nick punted the ball, causing everyone to have to scramble to get to the bases in order to get the ball and tag the male grimm before he could round all of the bases.  
Trubel, who had been chosen to pitch whenever Nick was up, got to the ball first and would have thrown it to second base, where Nick was close to touching, if an eisbiber , trying to run as fast as he could, hadn’t found it impossible to stop and ended up colliding with the female grimm, causing an unfortunate tangle of limbs and the ball to slip from her fingers.  
Nick was already running past home by the time Trubel and the eisbiber, whose name was Joey, got themselves untangled. Tears of laughter had prevented the other members of the team from seeing where the ball went. And the game ground to a halt for five minutes while everyone tried to compose themselves.  
The game had to be ended in the seventh inning, when an eisbiber with the unfortunate name of Richard Keister, who had chosen to wear a shirt with his last name on it, bent over to pick up a bat and ripped his pants in clear view of both teams.  
There was no controlling the laughter after that.  
The poor man’s wife ran up to him with a sweatshirt to cover his backside as they walked to their car to get an extra pair of pants she had been wise enough to bring.  
Wu and Trubel joined the ice cream eating contest, but were slowed down because of the cold bothering sensitive teeth and giving them each brain freeze.  
“Go baby girl!” Adalind shouted when she realized Diana was way ahead of everyone else.  
Kelly copied his mother, clapping his hands and screaming as he sat on his daddy’s shoulders.  
“Now you match your mother.” Nick laughed, seeing the little girl’s face and shirt covered in melted ice cream and toppings.  
By the time the sun was setting, the entire family was a mess. Nick had held his son while he was eating a cupcake with red, white and blue frosting. Both father and son ended up with frosting smeared on their faces and shirts.  
“Now the whole family matches.” Diana giggled when she saw the blue frosting streak on Nick’s cheek.  
Phoebe Wurstner shouted. “Alright, the fireworks are about to start. Start the countdown!”  
Everyone joined in, some fearing the woman’s wrath if she caught them not participating.  
Adalind was seen waving her hand, using her magic to muffle the sound of the fireworks, so the boom wouldn’t scare the children.  
“She really has great maternal instincts.” An eisbiber commented.  
Diana and Kelly got onto Nick’s lap, making a warm feeling bloom in Adalind’s chest.  
She snuggled closer to Nick, and the family watched and enjoyed the colorful light show.


End file.
